guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine
thumb|260px|Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine.thumb|260px|Commissaire de la Marine.Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine est né le 4 juillet 1741 Baron Benoit Mottet de La Fontaine (1741-1820) , au château de Compiègne, et baptisé à la paroisse Saint-Antoine de cette ville. Il est décédé le 30 avril 1820, à Pondichéry, rue des Capucins, et enterré au cimetière français de la rue Surcouf. Le Gouverneur Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine Chroniques de Sainte-Hélène: Atlantique sud, Documents Historiques, Michel DANCOISNE-MARTINEAU, Thierry LENTZ, EDI8 - PLON, 2011, 30. est le fils de Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, Baron Fieffés de l'Abbaye Royale de Saint-Corneille Armorial général de la France, Louis-Pierre D'Hozier, Collombat, 1868, p.543.. Benoît Mottet est un membre de la famille Mottet (XII -XXI s.). * Aide-commissaire de la Marine et Député du Grand Orient de France, en 1777 Mémoires et documents - page 369 , France Commission d'histoire économique et sociale de la Révolution française, France Commission recherche et de publication des documents relatifs à la vie économique de la Révolution, France Ministère de l'éducation nationale - 1930, p.369. , * L'an 1785, le 12 septembre, Benoist Mottet de la Fontaine est commissaire ordinaire des colonies et membre du Conseil Supérieur de Pondichéry Arrêts du Conseil supérieur de Pondichéry. Tome 4, Diagou, Gnanou (1877-1959), 1935-1941. ; * Commandant et président du Conseil provincial de Chandernagor, * Administrateur Général des Etablissements Français dans le Bengale et Président du conseil Provincial de Chandernagor Arrêts du Conseil supérieur de Pondichéry. Tome 4, Diagou, Gnanou (1877-1959), 1935-1941. ; * Ordonnateur à Pondichéry de 1791 à 1793 Archives du dépôt des fortifications des colonies: Indes, Archives nationales (France), Alexis Rinckenbach, Documentation Française/Archives Nationales, 1998, p.65. ; * Préfet colonial (1803)Annuaire statistique des établissements français dans l'Inde, Pierre-Constant Sicé, p. 287. , * Chief justice of Pondicherry List of Local Officers of the Nizam's Army, 1807-1853, Humphrey Bullock, Édition 2, Frontier Exchange Press, 1938. ; * Nommé par le gouvernement britannique président du conseil supérieur ; * Commissaire-ordonnateur des Établissements français de l'Inde, * Commissaire général Archives du dépôt des fortifications des colonies: Indes, Archives nationales (France), Alexis Rinckenbach, Documentation Française/Archives Nationales, 1998, p.65. ; * Président du Conseil supérieur à Pondichéry sous la Restauration au roi proposant de confirmer la confirmation du titre de président honoraire accordé par le gouverneur des Etablissements français de l'Inde à Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, commissaire des Colonies, ordonnateur à Pondichéry, nommé par le gouvernement britannique président du conseil supérieur, de l'admettre à la retraite et de le nommer chevalier de Saint-Louis (11 octobre 1820) Cote de référence FR ANOM 1COL5, Référence Internet ark:/61561/ni258g434i. . * Governor of Pondicherry, nous dit Burke Burke Bernard, A Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Colonial Gentry... , p.26 . * Un article des Annales historiques de la révolution française parle également du baron Benoit Mottet de la Fontaine, gouverneur de Pondichéry Annales historiques de la révolution française, organe de la Société des études robespierristes ... Société des études robespierristes - 1930, Page 279. . A Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Colonial Gentry ... par Bernard Burke, et Alumni Cantabrigienses: A Biographical List of All Known Students, le disent général, ce qui est erroné Alumni Cantabrigienses: A Biographical List of All Known Students, Graduates and Holders of Office at the University of Cambridge, from the Earliest Times to 1900, Volume 2, John Venn, Cambridge University Press, 2011, p.426. . La plupart des sources britanniques parlent du '' Baron Benoit Mottet de la Fontaine, the last French Governor of Pondicherry'' The Berkshire Archæological Journal, Volumes 41 à 44, Bradley & Son, 1937, p.132. . Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine est baron, mais se dit comte Indian Archives, Volumes 8 à 10, National Archives of India, 1954, p.59.. Mottet est fait chevalier de l'ordre de Saint-Louis, le 11 octobre 1820 Ordonnance du roi nommant chevalier de Saint-Louis Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, ancien commissaire des Colonies 7 octobre 1820. Cote de référence FR ANOM 1COL5 Référence Internet ark:/61561/ni258f324f . Biographie de descendance de Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine en anglais : Baron Benoit Mottet de La Fontaine (1741-1820). thumb|center|400px|Façade du Gouvernement de Pondichéry. SA FAMILLE . thumb|left|260px|Nicolas Mottet de La Motte est officier de la Vénerie royale.thumb|left|260px|Le château des Mottet : La Motte.Les Mottet portent : D'argent au chevron d'azur accompagné en chef de deux roses de gueules tigées et feuillées de sinople, et en pointe d'une motte ou tourteau de sable, au chez d'azur chargé de trois étoiles d'or. Louis Melchior est le fils de Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, ou Claude Nicolas de Motte, né le 29 mars 1693, à Paris, dans le Ier arrondissement. Il est baptisé en la paroisse de Saint-Germain l'Auxerrois. Le baron Nicolas Mottet est un membre de la famille Mottet (XII -XXI s.). Il est le fils du prévôt Louis Mottet de La Motte et de Marguerite Herlaut, nièce de Herlaut. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte se marie avec Madeleine Coustant le 6 avril 1723. Elle est la fille de Charles Coustant de Belle-Assise. Nicolas a un procès avec le Grand Maistre des Eaux et Forests du département de Soissons et le roi. Il est en partie ruiné. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, est officier dans les venneries du roy, en forêt de Compiègne, en 1758. A Compiègne, loge dans la demeure du Roy. En clair cela veut dire qu’il loge au château de Compiègne. Il est aussi avocat au Parlement de Paris et Intéressé dans les affaires du Roi. Comme le comte de Toulouse, bastard de Louis XIV, est aussi secrétaire à la marine, deux des dix enfants de Nicolas Mottet de La Motte vont se retrouver à des postes importants au ministère de la marine. Son père est l’un des huit Pairs & Barons Fieffés de l'Abbaye Royale de Saint-Corneille Armorial général de la France, Louis-Pierre D'Hozier, Collombat, 1868, p.543.. Son père est seigneur des fiefs de La Fontaine, Donneval, de La Motte (à Orrouy, pas très loin de Verberie, au sud de la forêt de Compiègne. Il termine les travaux de son château de La Motte au début du XVIII siècle avec les matériaux de l'ancien manoir de Donneval. Le Commissaire Général Louis Melchior Mottet est un de ses frères. BIOGRAPHIE . Sa carrière en France . thumb||260px|Le port de Rochefort en 1762, par Vernet.Au début de sa carrière, nous le retrouvons : Le 1er janvier 1764, commis au bureau des colonies au ministère de la Marine à Versailles. Il a 18 ans. C'est l'année de la naissance d’Agathe Mottet, fille de Louis Melchior Mottet, un de ses frères. Louis Melchior se blesse en travaillant sur un vaisseau du Roi, à Rochefort. En décembre 1764 à 1768, commis à Rochefort Le 16 août 1768, il est écrivain de la marine En 1770, nous le retrouvons écrivain au bureau de contrôle de la marine. Il est aide-commissaire de la Marine, frère de La Sage Liberté, à Rochefort, et Député du Grand Orient de France, en 1777 Mémoires et documents - page 369 , France Commission d'histoire économique et sociale de la Révolution française, France Commission recherche et de publication des documents relatifs à la vie économique de la Révolution, France Ministère de l'éducation nationale - 1930, p.369. . Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine a une fille qui l'accompagne en 1782 à Trinquemalé. Il s'est donc marié une première fois et est certainement veuf Mottet de La Fontaine, sous-commissaire à Pondichéry, ordonnateur à Trinquemalé (1779/1782) FR ANOM COL E 318 ark:/61561/up424g0327zg . Mottet de La Fontaine, sous-commissaire à Pondichéry, ordonnateur à Trinquemalé 1779/1782 . thumb|261px|Benoît est nommé Ordonnateur de Trinquemalay.Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine est nommé sous-commissaire à Pondichéry le 23 janvier 1779. Il a 340 livres d'appointements et demande une gratification extraordinaire de 170 livres Mottet de La Fontaine, sous-commissaire à Pondichéry, ordonnateur à Trinquemalé (1779/1782) FR ANOM COL E 318 ark:/61561/up424g0327zg . Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine part de Lorient le 4 mars 1779, sur le Sévère, vaisseau de 64 canons, vers l’île Maurice, alors appelée Île de France. Durant le long voyage, Benoît de Rambaud, lieutenant de la compagnie d’artillerie, mange à sa table, comme lui mais aux frais du RoyPassagers . Mottet de La Fontaine a versé 1.080 livres aux armateurs, mais ils réclament 1.360 livres rien que pour l'Île de France, soit le double du défraiement fixé par le règlement du 26 novembre 1775. Il s'en plaint Mottet de La Fontaine, sous-commissaire à Pondichéry, ordonnateur à Trinquemalé (1779/1782) FR ANOM COL E 318 ark:/61561/up424g0327zg . Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine voyage sur ce vaisseau avec les autres officiers de la 3 légion de volontaires étrangers de la marine. Le voyage dure cinq mois. Ils rejoignent l’''Ile de France'' (= Mauritius), en juillet 1779. Benoît de Rambaud, futur protégé du bailli de Suffren, va se marier avec sa nièce, Agathe de Rambaud. Il est ami avec le futur amiral Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse. administrateur civil à l’Île Bourbon Estienne-Claude Cheureau le nomme nomme Ordonnateur de Trinquemalay avec 3.000 livres d'appointements par an et une prime de 1.500 livres Mottet de La Fontaine, sous-commissaire à Pondichéry, ordonnateur à Trinquemalé (1779/1782) FR ANOM COL E 318 ark:/61561/up424g0327zg . Mottet doit ensuite s’acquitter d’une mission impossible : ravitailler la flotte de Suffren et les armées de Bussy. Ce dernier obtient la confirmation de sa nomination provisoire, au titre de commissaire ordinaire des colonies, par la commission locale. Il succède à Dangereux qui se consacre désormais au soin de sa Compagnie française des Indes orientales La dernière compagnie française des Indes (1785-1875) Avec la liste des principaux actionnaires..., Jules Conan, p.83. . Chandernagor (novembre 1790-février 1791) . novembre 1790 février 1791 envoyé à Chandernagor La révolution et les établissements français dans l'Inde, 1790-1793: d'après les archives de Pondichéry, des notes et des correspondances inédites, Mme. Marguerite V. Labernadie, Société de l'histoire de l'Inde française, Pondicherry, E. Leroux, 1930. . L'an 1785, le 12 septembre, Benoist Mottet de la Fontaine est commissaire ordinaire des colonies et membre du Conseil Supérieur de Pondichéry. Celui-ci est présidé par Messire François-Vicomte de Souillac, chevalier de l'ordre Royal et Militaire de St. Louis, chef d'escadre, Gouverneur Général des Iles de France et de Bourbon et de tous les Etablissements Français au delà du Cap de Bonne Espérance Arrêts du Conseil supérieur de Pondichéry. Tome 4, Diagou, Gnanou (1877-1959), 1935-1941. . Benoît est nommé commandant et président du Conseil provincial de Chandernagor. Il est tour à tour Agent général pour la Nation, Préfet colonial (1803), commissaire-ordonnateur des Établissements français de l'Inde, Président du Conseil supérieur à Pondichéry. À l'origine Commissaire de la Marine, li est un gouverneur de Pondichéry, qui et député du Grand Orient de France29. Dans A Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Colonial Gentry ..., Bernard Burke, par contre, le dit général, ce qui ne figure pas sur les documents d'archives. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, officier de la plume du ministère de la marine et des colonies, est à l'origine de la branche de La Fontaine, de la famille Mottet, alliée notamment à des familles de l'aristocratie anglaise des Indes. Il est le le beau-père entre autres de : Le Mirage des Iles ; la négoce francais aux mascareignes au XVIIIe siecle Auteur Auguste Toussaint Éditeur EDISUD, 1977, p.197 Intendant Répertoire numérique de la série F P.p3 Archives départementales de l'Aube - 1936 - 68 pages l F Lettres de Mottet, préfet colonial par intérim de Pondichéry, à Binot. ... concernant les droits de fabrication de la monnaie que Mottet aurait fait perdre aux Français par crainte de déplaire aux Anglais (1803 13 juillet-23 septembre) envoyé à Chandernagor novembre 1790-février 1791 anarchie attendait de Canaples La révolution et les établissements français dans l'Inde, 1790-1793: d'après les archives de Pondichéry, des notes et des correspondances inédites Auteurs Mme. Marguerite V. Labernadie, Société de l'histoire de l'Inde française, Pondicherry Rédacteur Société de l'histoire de l'Inde française, Pondicherry Éditeur E. Leroux, 1930 J'emmène avec moi le jeune Mottet de la Fontaine : plaise à Dieu que nous puissions accomplir notre pèlerinage sans encombre, avoir le bonheur de trouver Sa Majesté la Reine Marie-Amélie et son auguste famille en parfaite santé, ainsi que les nôtres au retour. Dinan, 11 août 1865. M'étant rendu, avec M. Mottet de la Fontaine, à la gare de Esher, sous un ciel couvert et orageux, j'y ai trouvé les voitures et les gens de livrée de la Maison d'Orléans en attente. Invités, M. Mottet de la Fontaine et moi, nous sommes allés, ce matin, di- manche, à Claremont, entendre la messe de onze heures. Claremont-Weybridge, 1848-1866 : notes et souvenirs extraits de mon journal (2e édition) / : Luigi Odorici Auteur : Odorici, Luigi (1809-1882) Éditeur : impr. de Peigné (Dinan) Date d'édition : 1871 Commandant et président du Conseil provincial de Chandernagor Agent général pour la Nation Préfet colonial (1803 Commissaire-ordonnateur des établissements français de l'Inde Président du Conseil supérieur à Pondichéry | occupation = Gouverneur de Pondichéry | formation = Commissaire de la Marine | hommage = Comte Ordre de Saint-Louis (7 octobre 1820) | autresfonctions = Juge Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine Avant l'occupation anglaise de Pondichéry Mottet doit ensuite s’acquitter d’une mission impossible : ravitailler la flotte de Suffren et les armées de Bussy. Ce dernier obtient la confirmation de sa nomination provisoire, au titre de commissaire ordinaire des colonies, par la commission locale. Il succède à Dangereux qui se consacre désormais au soin de sa Compagnie française des Indes orientales La dernière compagnie française des Indes (1785-1875) Avec la liste des principaux actionnaires ..., Jules Conan, p. 83 . Il est par la suite envoyé par la Compagnie comme commissaire à Chandernagor pour redynamiser le négoce après la guerre Union Territory of Pondicherry, Francis Cyril Antony, p. 220 . Benoît Mottet de la Fontaine est, en 1789, commissaire ordonnateur du roi et président du Conseil supérieur de Pondichéry, avec Banal, Boistel, Law de Lauriston, l’un des frères Monneron. Le commissaire ordonnateur d’une colonie se charge de toute l’administration civile, y compris les finances, le commerce, la navigation, la police et la justice. Les événements de l'été 1789 sont connus en février 1790 : très vite, une affiche demande la suppression du Conseil supérieur de Pondichéry, dont Mottet est le président. Le navire avait apporté sa nomination comme agent général pour la nation. Il décide alors de faire des réformes. Les indigènes doivent payer un nouvel impôt et être enrôlés pour défendre la colonie contre les Anglais. En 1790, à Chandernagor, le commandant Montigny est arrêté. Lord Cornwallis doit le libérer et ils se réfugient à Calcutta. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine au nom de l'Assemblée coloniale de Pondichéry vient remplacer Montigny, comme gouverneur de Chandernagor. Un certain Canaples fait la même demande au nom de l'assemblée coloniale de l'Île de France. Il est déclaré traitre à la patrie Histoire maritime de France contenant l'histoire des provinces et villes maritimes, des combats ..., Léon Guérin, p. 264 . Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine reçoit des consignes de Bertrand, ministre de la Marine, le 8 octobre 1791 qu'il essaie tant bien que mal d'appliquer Bengal, Past & Present, Journal of the Calcutta Historical Society, Calcutta Historical Society, p. 113 et Ports, routes et trafics, École pratique des hautes études (France) Centre de Recherches Historiques, p. 368. Mottet tente donc en vain de rétablir un peu d'ordre dans la colonie. Assez vite, il croit plus prudent de se retirer à Calcutta où il groupe autour de lui un certain nombre de Français chassés des différentes colonies françaises de l'océan indien par les révolutionnaires Revue de l'histoire des colonies françaises Par Société de l'histoire des colonies françaises, p. 620 Pendant l'occupation anglaise de Pondichéry , de l'amirauté et de la maison du gouverneur, gravure, , (Lorient, Musée de la Compagnie des Indes).]] Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine enregistre à partir d’avril 1793 les décisions au nom de la nation et de la loy. Il est l'Ordonnateur de Pondichéry en 1793 Annuaire statistique des établissements français dans l'Inde, Par Pierre-Constant Sicé, p. 514 Mais dès le 1 juin 1793, les vaisseaux des Anglais bloquent les communications par mer. La dernière délibération du Conseil supérieur adoptée sous la présidence de Benoît Mottet, datée du 17 juin 1793, est ainsi rédigée : La ville étant sur le point d'être assiégée, le Conseil décide de suspendre ses audiences et celles du tribunal, pour laisser chacun se livrer en entier à la défense commune. Le 11 juillet 1793, l’armée anglaise est sous les murs de Pondichéry. Afin d'affaiblir la résistance des assiégés, les Anglais jettent dans la ville des bombes contenant des tracts avec le portrait de Louis XVI avec cette légende : Je meurs innocent, et des journaux annoncent la mort du roi. La discorde parmi les Français permet aux Anglais de prendre la ville. Les attributions du commissaire ordonnateur sont transférées à un commandant anglais dépendant de Madras. Une partie de la population est déportée en métropole par l’occupant, mais Mottet et les siens choisissent de rester, craignant d'être victimes de la Terreur. Benoît Mottet garde la présidence du Conseil de Pondichéry pendant les 23 années de l’occupation anglaise et sa résidence de fonction. Le bref intermède de juillet à septembre 1803, consécutif au traité d'Amiens, fait que Decaen, envoyé par Napoléon en Inde pour reprendre possession des comptoirs français à la suite de la paix d’Amiens en mars 1802, arrive avec une troupe de 150 hommes. Mottet est nommé à la place du préfet colonial Annuaire statistique des établissements français dans l'Inde Par Pierre-Constant Sicé, p. 287 . .]] Tandis que les navires de Decaen mouillent devant Pondichéry, Binot est descendu à terre. Les Anglais consentent à peine à l’accueillir, en juin 1803. Ils font exprès de ne pas évacuer Pondichéry, dans la perspective d’une réouverture des hostilités. Ce qui ne manque pas d’arriver. Wellesley fait venir dans la ville une escadre de 9 navires, et Decaen doit se replier pour protéger l'île de France. Benoît Mottet de la Fontaine est nommé 2 juge à Pondichéry le 15 mai 1805. Les fils de Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine partent faire leurs études en France, notamment à Compiègne, chez leur oncle François Mottet, qui a été président du district de Compiègne, puis chez Louis Melchior Mottet, son frère. Son fils Édouard se mariera avec la fille du gouverneur anglais de Chandernagor en 1805, qui va gouverner Pondichéry de 1805 à 1811, lord Ernest William Fallofield. Ce mariage symbolise les liens qui existent entre ces Européens à l’autre bout du monde. La Restauration Le 4 décembre 1816, l'administration anglaise rend officiellement Pondichéry à la France, respectant ainsi les termes du traité de Paris du 30 mai 1814, confirmé par celui du 20 novembre 1815. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine est commissaire ordonnateur de l’ensemble des établissements français de l'Inde et président du Conseil supérieur à Pondichéry, mais pour quelques semaines seulement, puisqu’il prend sa retraite - avec octroi de l’honorariat - le 1 janvier 1817. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine meurt le 30 avril 1820, à l’âge de 75 ans. au roi proposant de confirmer la confirmation du titre de président honoraire accordé par le gouverneur des Etablissements français de l'Inde à Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, commissaire des Colonies, ordonnateur à Pondichéry, nommé par le gouvernement britannique président du conseil supérieur, de l'admettre à la retraite et de le nommer chevalier de Saint-Louis (11 octobre 1820) Cote de référence FR ANOM 1COL5, Référence Internet ark:/61561/ni258g434i du roi nommant chevalier de Saint-Louis Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, ancien commissaire des Colonies 7 octobre 1820. Cote de référence FR ANOM 1COL5 Référence Internet ark:/61561/ni258f324f du roi admettant à la retraite Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, ancien commissaire des Colonies (7 octobre 1820), Cote de référence FR ANOM 1COL5, Référence Internet ark:/61561/ni258omloh MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . .]] Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine se marie le 20 mai 1787 à Pondichéry avec Marie Marguerite Villon de Fécamp, fille de Louis Victor Villon, marquis de Fécamp, et de Catherine Solminihac de Chaune A Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Colonial Gentry, Par Sir Bernard Burke, p. 26 . Mme Mottet récolte des fossiles que le cousin de son mari Philippe Édouard Poulletier de Verneuil signalera en 1848 Journal of the Palaeontological Society of India, 1956, p. 10 . Marie Villon de Fécamp meurt à l’âge de 65 ans le 4 mars 1827. Elle est enterrée au cimetière européen catholique de Saint-Lazare à Pondy, avec sa mère et l’une de ses petites-filles, morte jeune. Elle s’était mariée à l’âge de 15 ans. Ils ont eu 7 enfants, 5 sont encore en vie en 1827. Pour plus de précisions sur sa famille, voir Famille Mottet. * thumb|260px|Henry II Russell, deuxième baronnet de Swallowfield et British Résident de l'important État princier autonome d'Hyderabad.Henry II Russell de Swallowfield, British Résident du très important État princier autonome d'Hyderabad, baronnet père de : Charles Russell de Swallowfield * George Russell de Swallowfield * General John Doveton * George Chaplin Holroyd (1790-1871) '''est le fils de George Sowley Holroyd (1758-1831), l'un des juges de la Court of King's Bench, et de Sarah Chaplin (1768-1848). Il est l'oncle de Sir Edward Dundas Holroyd (1828-1916), conseiller du Roi, juge australien. * '''Elisabeth de Warren (1814-1893), fille du 24e comte Jean-Baptiste de Warren, ancêtre de Raoul de Warren, écrivain, historien, généalogiste et juriste. Il est l'auteur de huit romans et de nombreuses nouvelles aux limites du fantastique et le président de la Commission des preuves de l'Association d'entraide de la noblesse française. Raoul de Warren sera présent à l'enterrement de son cousin lointain, Jean de Rambaud, fils d'Ernest de Rambaud , mon arrière-grand-père. Biographie de descendance de Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine en anglais : Baron Benoit Mottet de La Fontaine (1741-1820). NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . * C²198 Cossigny, Defresne, Léger, ordonnateur, Mottet. * http://chandernagor.ifrance.com/liens.html * Azimi Vida, Les premiers commis de la marine au , Dalloz, Paris, 1922 (Revue) * M. Rougé : Évocation de l'Inde d'autrefois : à propos de la tombe d'Édouard et Georgina Mottet de La Fontaine au cimetière de Dinan, Le pays de Dinan, Année 1995, Tome XV * Warren, Édouard de, L'Inde Anglaise avant et pendant l'insurrection de 1857, éditions Kailash, tome premier. Catégorie:Naissance en 1745 Catégorie:Histoire de la marine française Catégorie:Histoire du monde indien Catégorie:Colonialiste français Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Personnalité de la franc-maçonnerie initiée avant 1800 Catégorie:Personnalité du Premier Empire Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Restauration Catégorie:Décès en 1811 Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Ancien Régime Catégorie:Officier de plume Catégorie:Administration française d'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Gouvernement royal